


I'm Your One-and-Only, Only When You're Lonely

by writing_everday



Series: Symphony Soldier [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, not intense smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Kurt has feelings for his usually hookup, Blaine. With nothing but a stage and a song he thought would never see the light of day, Kurt uses his band to help him tell Blaine his thoughts on their relationship.





	I'm Your One-and-Only, Only When You're Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new fic because Darren's birthday was yesterday so I was in the mood for Klaine more than usual (which is typically 24/7). Enjoy!
> 
> I rated this fic because there's a small section of smut, which is my first attempt at a sex scene so it's not really intense smut but it's still more than implied sexual acts. Just another warning, this is not going to be a satisfying ending
> 
> Also, the song used is The Cab's "Temporary Bliss", which I claim no rights too nor do I own Glee or its characters.

One Tree Hill didn’t play many gigs during the school year. It was hard balancing NYADA classes, Spotlight Diner shifts, auditions, Vogue internship, and band practice. Four of those things were necessary for Kurt’s future and unfortunately, the band often took a backburner. Elliot and Dani understood since they, too, were college students with their own responsibilities. However, they booked as many gigs as possible over summer break. Despite Elliot taking a summer course, he insisted they practice as much as humanly possible before gigs and Dani was the one to thank for their first gig. It was opening night for a new bar, which (hopefully) meant a bigger audience than they were used too.

Dani was finishing tuning her guitar before they went on when Elliot in full Starchild attire approached Kurt.

“You’re sure about this, right?” Elliot asked. “He is in the audience, right?”

“I’m sure and yes.” Kurt peeked at the crowd and tried to find the table of his friends.

Rachel spotted him and waved dramatically as to draw as much attention to herself as she can. She was newly single so Kurt guessed she was really putting herself out there tonight. With her were Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. His girls were the closest he had to family in this city and the fact that they were all able to make room tonight to support him meant the world.

There’s another table not too far away from the one where the girls were sitting filled with people Kurt can’t bring himself to call his friends. Sam, Tina, her boyfriend Mike, and Blaine were all sharing a pitcher of beer. Blaine and he were definitely friends and Kurt loves hanging out with the rest of them. The thing is do you call the friends of the guy you’re sleeping with your friends? Are the hangouts just weird and they only invite you because they feel they have to invite you? Are you actually their friend or do they just put up with you because of their real friend’s connection to you?

Kurt had been sleeping with Blaine for almost a year now. It started as a friendship but after a third failed first date with three men Kurt had thought were great guys, Kurt crashed at Blaine’s apartment and ended up kissing him. There was a period of awkwardness before Blaine brought it up again. Then, their label shifted to a friends-who-occasionally-kiss before settling into a friends-with-benefits relationship a month later. There was a hope inside Kurt that it would shift again to a real relationship. He really liked Blaine and for a while was comfortable having Blaine in whichever way he could but now he wanted more or nothing at all. If Blaine didn’t want him, Kurt had to heal his heart even if it meant not having Blaine around anymore.

As any good performer would, Kurt dealt with his feelings by writing a song. While writing, he didn’t think Blaine would ever hear it or anyone at all. Tonight, he was not only singing it to people but to Blaine and all their separate friend groups.

Kurt’s nerves typically disappeared when he’s on stage. It’s become his home over the years. The one place he will always belong. He swore he could hear Mercedes and Rachel’s yelling over everyone else in the crowd, which helped calm his heartbeat but did nothing about his sweaty palms. They played a lot of upbeat covers before Elliot announced halfway through the set that they were going to play an original song. For a moment, Kurt let his eyes close as Dani started playing the chords. He opened them and started to sing his own words.

_“I come over, quarter past two_

_Love in my eyes, blinded by you_

_Just to get a taste of heaven,_

_I’m on my knees_

_I can’t help it, I’m addicted”_

***

“Fuck,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s neck.

He has him pressed against Blaine’s bedroom door. Kurt is sucking the spot directly below Blaine’s earlobe hoping for a bruise. Once Kurt is sure Blaine will be thoroughly marked in the morning, he starts trailing kisses down the boy’s body.

Shirts had been removed in the living room so Kurt is able to drag his tongue over Blaine’s nipples briefly before continuing to move his mouth down Blaine’s stomach. While his mouth kisses every muscle, Kurt’s hands are working to take off Blaine’s jeans pulling them down his legs. Blaine steps out of his pants and gasps when Kurt cups his hard-on through his boxers.

“Any preference?” Kurt asks, meeting Blaine’s darkened eyes.

Blaine’s head falls back against his door. “Your mouth, please, _Kurt_.”

Wasting no time, Kurt pulls Blaine’s boxers to the floor and wraps a hand around Blaine’s dick. Then, he attaches his mouth to the tip and sucks the length as far into his mouth as he can manage.

***

There were people dancing, swaying, to the music he wrote. Kurt couldn’t help the beaming smile taking over his face. Elliot was proving to be his usual amazing self supplying some background vocals and Dani was as fierce as ever on her guitar. Kurt’s glad he was able to convince Finn to come to the city to be on drums for this performance. Deep down, his stepbrother missed the spotlight of Glee club.

He didn’t dare glance at Blaine’s table fearful of what expression might be decorating Blaine’s face. The plan was to live on this happiness high for as long as he can avoid the inevitable. 

_“Cause I can’t keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messin’ with my head_

_Before I slip under your sheets_

_Can you give me something, please?_

_I can’t keep touching you like this,_

_If it’s just temporary bliss.”_

Kurt met Elliot’s eyes instead and his grin widened when his bandmate winked at him. There’s a proud gaze in his eyes as well. Elliot always told Kurt about the star waiting to shine inside himself if Kurt just let it out. Tonight, the voices who had told Kurt he wouldn’t make have gone silent.

***

Kurt likes spending the night in the room that’s almost as familiar as his own. He wishes they slept like couples do, cuddled together under the sheets after making love. But they fuck and sleep side-by-side not daring to touch one another.

Some nights, Kurt will lie awake his body facing Blaine’s and watch him. He even whispers words he wishes he could say when the boy is awake. Is it too much to ask for an emotional connection with Blaine? Does that add complications or get rid of them? Will adding strings to their relationship end it altogether?

When he leaves the next day, Blaine has already left for work. There is no note by the bedside or even warmth from where Blaine has slept. With a sigh, Kurt finds his clothes on the floors of the apartment and gets dressed to leave.

As the door locks behind him, Kurt wonders what it must be like to have a key to reopen it.

***

Rachel was mouthing some of the words since she’s heard Kurt singing this song in the shower these last few weeks. The melody was often being hummed in the kitchen as they prep meals together as well. Words were written on the edges of homework assignments. She prided herself in being able to memorize music fairly quick, a trait she was proud to share with Kurt. This tune, in particular, was repeated frequently, Rachel was able to make it a part of her personal repertoire.

“Ain’t subtle at all, is he? Never learned that skill,” Santana comments.

“At least, he’s learned to express himself beyond the wardrobe,” Mercedes counters.

In all the years, Rachel had known Kurt, he certainly wasn’t subtle but he was never direct with his crushes like he was right now. She looked over at Blaine, who seems to be in a trance. His friends were still having conversations but he had completely tuned them out in favor of listening to Kurt.

_“I’m your one-and-only_

_Only when you're lonely_

_Baby, why you calling me?_

_Not another one now,_

_Trying to be your whole life_

_I don’t want to fall asleep.” ___

__The song came to an end and Kurt moved away from his microphone giving Elliot center stage to continue with their planned set. Kurt looked at his feet expecting to see his heart laying there. He’s just laid it out for everyone, especially Blaine, to hear his thoughts and feelings. Isn’t that what songs were meant to do?_ _

__When Kurt’s ears stop ringing, he marvels at the crowd’s reaction. His table of friends was on their feet jumping, clapping, and yelling like absolute hooligans and Kurt loved them for it. The rest of the bar’s patrons were giving him applause too and only seem to stop because Elliot had begun singing their next cover._ _

__***_ _


End file.
